


Falling Over And Over Again

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breakups I guess ??, Gayayyyyyyyyy, M/M, True Love, Ty finally realises he's in loooooooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: He's falling over and over again.





	1. Done Pretending

The rain was relentless, thunder rumbling and lightning cracking. He was a mess, trembling and crying. He wiped his face only to have new tears replace the old ones. No matter what he tried to say to himself, she was right. He was an idiot for not seeing it sooner. He picked up his phone and called the only person that he wanted to see right now. Josh.

"Hey man, what's up?" Josh's honey voice filled his ears, making his chest explode in heat. "Uh..h-hey dude" he replied, cringing at how his voice cracked.

"Hey Tyler, what's wrong?" Worry laced his sweet voice. He sniffled, wiped his eyes one more time and spoke. "Yeah I just need to see you, can I come over?" "Yeah sure dude, I'll come get you okay? I'll be there in 10" and with that, he hung up. Josh'll be here soon. Then he'll confess to it all, admit she was right. Have him be disgusted and tell him to leave. Never, ever come back. He'll learn to live without him. A sharp knock at the door jostles him from his thoughts. He opens the door and there stands Josh. He's wearing an oversized black sweatshirt and his famous ripped skinny jeans. His red-pink hair falls messily on top of his head. Before he can get a word in he's engulfed by strong, muscular arms. He's falling for a moment, overwhelmed by Josh's body heat and then he's melting into the sensation. He shouldn't be doing this but he can't stop it. Josh whispers sweet words into his hair and rubs circles on his back."C'mon Tyjo" Josh pulls away, holding out a hand which he takes, and leads him out of his apartment and through the building towards the outside and to his car.

The drive to Josh's was silent apart from the low hum of the engine and the radio on quietly in the background. The whole time Josh's hand was sat comfortably on Tyler's thigh. He's burning hot from the sensation. 

He's done lying to everyone. Tonight his walls are falling and he's letting them.


	2. Admitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss

~~~~I twist the key into the front door of my house, opening it and gesturing for Tyler to go in first. I can tell he's upset. There're obvious tear stains on his face and his eyes are red and puffy, with his hair mussed up and his hoodie sleeves are wet with tears. I hated seeing him like this. I love him. I'm ** _in_** love with him. Ever since I'd first met him all those years ago. But of course I'd never admit this to him, he's straight and is, of course, dating Jenna. Which, by the way, I'm happy for! They make a great couple, it's just sometimes I wish that he'd kiss me instead of her. Enough with the pity party Joshua, pull yourself together man, your best friend needs you right now! Speaking of which, I need to know what this is all about. Shouldn't he be with Jenna right now if he's so upset?

He's sitting on the couch, trembling with his head in his hands. Now I'm seriously worried. What's going on that made him so brokenly hurt?

"Hey Tyler what's wrong?" I say as I sit next to him, wrapping his small, delicate frame in my arms. He lets out a broken sob into my shirt and I tell him to let it all out. He shifts and looks up at me, eyes red from crying and he just looks so...broken that I feel my heart tear a little at the sight. "J..J-Jenna...she- God, she broke up with me" His voice was small and split and cracked a few times on certain words, like they physically hurt leaving his mouth.

"What?" I was dumbfounded. They were perfect together, weren't they? I ignored the part of me that jumped for the joy at this new information. How could you be so selfish, he literally just had his heart broken and you're jumping at the chance to fuck! He doesn't even like you like that Josh, goddamnit. I swear you're so self-absorbed sometimes. Anyway, you need to focus, comfort him shit, do something. So I do. I pull him into my lap and hug the life out of him.

He's full on crying now, sobbing uncontrollably curled against me. It honestly breaks my heart a million times. We stay there for a few minutes, allowing Ty to get everything out of his system before trying to talk. I feel a few stray tears slip down my cheeks out of pure sympathy for him. I can't bear it. He finally pauses for a minute, sniffling and looks back up at me. "Why?" I ask hesitantly, wiping a few stray tears from his face with the pads of my thumbs.

"She..she called me, saying how it wouldn't work anymore and just- Gosh, she made no sense, just constant 'I can't do this'" He looks away for a moment, choking back another sob. "She said I was in love with you" wAIT WHAT hold up, "She said that's the reason" h0LY SHIT. I'm pretty sure I'm choking right now. There's no way this is real, oh my g0sh. "She..she said that?" I wonder with wide eyes and he nods. Then he turns back to me, with that mussed up hair and big puffy eyes and looks at me, his dark eyes meeting mine. "And she's right" He whispers, his face closer to mine now. HOLY SHIT. Oh my god is this real? Am I alive? Did Tyler freaking Joseph just say he's in love with me? 

"I just never wanted to admit it, God Josh, I'm so in love with you" He sighs. Inside I'm just screaming. This has to be a dream. 

"I can l-l-leave if you want...I understand" He stutters. Shit do something, Josh! Quick he thinks you hate him!!!!!!!1!

"nO" I stutter quickly, "No, I-I don't want you to leave" I whisper, looking him in the eyes. Gosh, he looks so pretty. "I uhmm..actually Ty I kinda..feel the same" He looks at me with wide eyes and my heart stutters a little. "God, Tyler I love you so much, holy hell, do I love you. I've always loved you man" I can see him tearing up again. "Ever since I met you, I've been in love with you, with your words, with your whole existence. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, you're kind and funny and your mind runs so deep, I swear you have galaxies running through your veins. You're my whole universe, I don't know how I would live without you Tyler" I tilt his head up with my fingers and look at his beautiful eyes, asking permission from him. He closes his eyes, leans forward and holy shit this is it, this is your moment Joshua, do not fuck this up. 

I meet him halfway, lips touching and hands winding into hair. His lips feel so good. They feel right. Kissing him is nothing like I expected and beyond heaven. He moans against my lips and parts his a little, allowing me access which I gladly take. If this is some sort of madly realistic dream to torture me, I'm going to make the most of it. I slip my tongue into his mouth, causing him and me to moan loudly. This is what I've been waiting for for years and now that I've got it holy shit, I'm never letting go.

After we finally pull away, we're both panting heavily and smiles are plastered on both our faces. "Wow," He says first, playing with the bottom of my shirt. "I've waited forever to do that" I smile back at him when he looks at me again. I place another quick kiss to his lips before moving down, kissing and licking at his jaw and down his neck, giving small bites here and there. He gasps and tilts his head upwards to give me better access. I start sucking a hickey on the side of his neck and he moans and holy mother of Jesus I need to hear that noise again for the rest of my life. I pull away for a moment, "would you like to stay here tonight?" I ask smirking, already knowing his answer. 

"God, please" He responds and wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyy git that ass Joshie


End file.
